Danganronpa: The Worldwide Game of Mutual Killing OC's
by TrooperJoker
Summary: Danganonpa: The Worldwide Game of Mutual Killing Character descriptions. Get all the details on the Characters of the worldwide killing game. OC sheet by mayhemb, deviant art. Danganronpa: The Worldwide Game of Mutual Killing North America coming soon
1. North America: Ultimate Paleontologist

Danganronpa Global North America:

Cy Fayth: Ultimate Paleontologist

 **Basic** - _...The basics_

First Name: Cyrus 'Cy"  
Last Name: Fayth  
Age: 17  
Blood Type: O-  
Height: 165 cm  
Weight: 61 kg  
Waist (in): 79 cm  
Chest (in): N/A  
Skin Color: White  
Hair Color: Icy Blue (Dyed) Brown (Natural)  
Hair Style: Messy Mop-Top  
Eye Color: Grey

Biological Gender: Male

Identified Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

LOB: Lac-Brome, Québec, Canada

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Paleontologist

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

Wears a white long sleeve dress shirt with a brown belt, dark blue jeans and black converse. While also sporting a Black wristband and Plastic Dinosaur skeleton Necklace and a petrified wood charm. _  
_  
On Head:  
On Neck: Plastic Dinosaur Skeleton Necklace, petrified wood charm necklace  
On Torso:

On Right Arm: Black Wristband  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist: Brown Belt  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: "Kiwi" Kellan Fayth

Father: Cloud Fayth

Sister(s): Spring Fayth – Younger Twin Sister

Brother(s) N/A

Aunt(s): April Hatter, June Robinson, May Shu

Uncle(s): Madigan Hatter, Caspian Robinson, Lao Shu

Misc.:

Cousins: Autumn and Morgan Hatter, Winter and Matthew "Matt" Mathew Robinson, Xià and Chen Shu.

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Distant. Cy is mostly focused on his work or a book. However, if they are talking to someone who is interested in their work they immediately light up and become very friendly. Acts very serious because he is very devoted to his work and would rather not waste time on pointless conversation. The best way to interact with him is to tie whatever your doing in with his work. He does take breaks, but that is usually when someone forces him to. Once you get past the Ice King exterior he is actually a pretty cool guy.

Seeing Murder: Tries to act calm but are internally panicking.  
Seeing Crush: Blushing and Stammering.

When Tired: Nods while trying to keep head up  
When Stressed: Grinds Teeth  
When Nervous: Tries to stay calm, talks to them self  
When Afraid: Hyperventilates

Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Library or their Dorm  
-

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Dinosaurs, Coffee, Nature, Sister, Snowboarding  
Likes: Science-Fiction Novels, Games of Chance, Research, Darts

Indifferent: Public Speaking, Rainy Days,  
Dislike: Meat (Vegetarian), Strawberries, Being Called Cyrus, Being Called Cy-Fy  
Hate: English, Bugs, People who are mean to his sister, People who dismiss paleontology.

Pet Peeves: Arrogant People, Fakers  
Fears: Losing their Family

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Extinction!**

Cy is dropped into a prehistoric looking area with lots of prehistory animals (T-rex, Saber-tooth Tiger, Mega-bears, Madstoia (Giant Snake), etc.) Monokuma would make a large noise startling them and then run off. Cy runs as fast as he can to avoid the angry beasts but stops right in front of a pit. He looks into it to see many hungry beasts waiting. Monokuma pushes him in. He's ripped to shreds and eaten by the beasts.

 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits: Pulling on their necklace

Talking Tics: N/A

Unconscious Habits: Holding their wrist.

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Cy had a relatively normal upbringing. His mother being a botanist professor at a college with his father being a forest ranger both giving him a healthy respect for nature. One day when his mother was giving a lecture he wandered of and found a class on paleontology and began to study. The professor noticed him there but let him stay as long as he wasn't a distraction. When the lecture began he noticed that the animal discussed didn't match the professor's description and called him out on it. Explaining the features, it had and why it had them while also going into further detail on how it used them and where it lived. The professor had him due this multiple time and noticing that the kept getting them right. One day the professor had them do this with a mystery animal. He was able to determine features about the animal that not even trained scientist could determine. He became the Ultimate Paleontologist as a result of his outstanding discovery.


	2. North America: Ultimate Mathmetician

Danganronpa Global North America:

Spring Fayth: Ultimate Mathematician

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Spring  
Last Name: Fayth  
Age: 17  
Blood Type: O-  
Height: 170 cm  
Weight: 61 kg  
Waist (in): 65 cm  
Chest (in): 96 cm  
Skin Color: White  
Hair Color: Dark Pink (dyed) Brown (Natural)  
Hair Style: Long  
Eye Color: Grey

Biological Gender: Female

Identified Gender: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual, Bi-Curious

LOB: Lac-Brome, Québec, Canada

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Mathematician

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_ _  
_

Wears a Grey long sleeve shirt with a red puffy vest over it, blue jeans and black converse. Clover Necklace

On Head:  
On Neck: Clover Necklace  
On Torso: Umbrella attached to the back  
On Right Arm:  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist:  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _... Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: "Kiwi" Kellan Fayth

Father: Cloud Fayth

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s) Cy Fayth- Elder Twin Brother

Aunt(s): April Hatter, June Robinson, May Shu

Uncle(s): Madigan Hatter, Caspian Robinson, Lao Shu

Misc.:

Cousins: Autumn and Morgan Hatter, Winter and Matthew "Matt" Robinson, Xià and Chen Shu.

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Snarky. Most likely working on a math problem. She loves math and try to pull her away from it at your own risk. She can come of a bit mean but she would rather not waste her time with people who only want her to do their homework. She's had enough of that for a lifetime. She is a deadpan snarker and will have some amusement at the expense of others from mean jokes but she is not delibraetly trying to be hurtful, most of the time. She loves horror novels and will happily talk about them for as along as she can. She is a jerk with a heart of gold that likes to see if their is anyone willing to see her true self or just stop at the jerksona she made for her self.

Seeing Murder: Frozen  
Seeing Crush: Tsundere  
When Tired: Will ignore everyone and go lie down  
When Stressed: Grabs and pulls on her hair

When Nervous: Tries to talk to someone to in order to reassure herself  
When Afraid: Cuddle Umbrella like a security blanket  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Library, Cafeteria, Dorm, Classroom

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Math, Dark Chocolate, Brother, Umbrella, Flowers  
Likes: Sweets, Pencils, Fruit, Smoothies, Horror Novels

Indifferent: Writing, Gossip. Snowboarding,

Dislike: Deadlines, People trying to take her umbrella, Being called a Hippie, Windy Days, Meat (Vegetarian)  
Hate: Sexist People, Liars, Pollution, Bugs, People who are mean to her brother.

Pet Peeves: Braggarts, People who act like they know everything, Show Ofs  
Fears: Failure, Being Abandoned

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Solve for Death!**

Spring is put into a classroom with a desk and a blackboard with an equation on it. Noticing the equation, she assumes that she has to solve it to escape and immediately starts to work on it. She is confued at first never seeing an equation like this before but starts to figure it out. Monokuma sits in the desk and begins to throw things at her. Spring ignores this and continues on the problem. As she goes on the things Monokuma throws are becoming more heavy, large and painful. Starting with crumpled paper balls, to pencils, to textbooks, to staplers. Spring is getting battered and bruised but as she is almost finished she realizes that she was calculating how much time she has left to live. She stops working and tries to find a door but Monokuma throws his desk at her crushing her skull. Monokuma walks up to the blackboard and writes in her blood 0 solving the equation.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits: Rambles, Tuning people out

Talking Tics: Saying Yep after sentences

Unconscious Habits: Gripping their umbrella

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Spring had a relatively normal upbringing. Her mother being a botanist professor at a college with her father being a forest ranger both giving him a healthy respect for nature. One day when her mother was giving a lecture she wandered of and found a class on Math and began to do problems from a workbook that was left behind. The professor noticed her there but let her stay to motivate their students who might work harder seeing them outdone by a child. When the lecture began the professor had put up a really difficult math problem on the board and asked for volunteers to solve it. When no one volunteered spring went up and solved it. The professor asked how she was able to solve it and she explained that she was able to do it in her head. The professor repeated this multiple time. Then one day the professor gave her one of the unsolved math problems. Although she wasn't able to solve it she the closet someone had ever come. She had earned the title of Ultimate Mathematician.


	3. North America: Ultimate Cryptozoologist

Danganronpa Global North America:

Juan Hernández: Ultimate Cryptozoologist

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Juan  
Last Name: Hernández  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: A+  
Height: 172 cm  
Weight: 80kg  
Waist (in): 110 cm  
Chest (in): 108 cm  
Skin Color: Tan  
Hair Color: Black  
Hair Style: Messy Fringe  
Eye Color: Brown

Biological Gender: Male

Identified Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

LOB: Mexico City, Mexico

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Cryptozoologist

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_ _  
_

Wears a white shirt underneath a tan safari vest-jacket, Dirty Blue jeans with holes in the knees and Black boots that have white laces.

On Head:  
On Neck: Binoculars  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm:  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist: Notepad and Pencils in pocket  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _... Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: Lola Hernández

Father: Rodriguez Hernández

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s): N/A

Aunt(s): Benita González

Uncle(s): Anton González- Deceased

Misc.:

Cousins: Coco González

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Eager and Curious and Talkative. Almost always looking for cryptids or exploring the area. Due to his love of cryptids he comes of as a bit of a space-case, constantly asking if anyone has seen the cryptid he's looking for by name and getting weird looks as a result. He is determined however and always manages to make everything in to an adventure. He looks out for the younger students and tries to cheer them up. He is very suave without any effort but is awkward when he actually tries to woo someone.

Seeing Murder: Terrified  
Seeing Crush: Suave (Awkward)  
When Tired: Yawning  
When Stressed: Snappy

When Nervous: Paces to stay calm  
When Afraid: Grabs something to scream into to  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Anywhere and everywhere cryptids might be.

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Cryptids, Coco, Chocolate, Day of the Dead, traveling  
Likes: Animals, Comics, Drawing, Animal-Watching, Kids

Indifferent: People, Tourists, Conspiracy Theories

Dislike: Bitter foods, Loud People, Rude People, Cold Weather.  
Hate: Animal Abusers, People who mock cryptozoology, Sexists

Pet Peeves: People who look down on others  
Fears: Rabid Animals

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Creature Feature!**

Juan is dropped in the middle of the woods. He walks around and hears something. He goes to investigate and finds a cryptid. He walks closer to study it better but sees it has rabies. Monokuma throws a rock at it to anger it. The beast wanting to unleash its anger chases after Juan. Juan terrified runs away but runs into a corner. He is mauled by the beast dying from a combination of wounds and rabies.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics: Almost always starts sentences with Asi Que.

Unconscious Habits: Fidgets

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Juan always had a huge curiosity and a love of mythology. Reading about various creatures he wanted to investigate to see if they were real or not. As he grew up he noticed people mocking his family for his belief in cryptids. In order to prove them wrong and stop their mocking he set out to find cryptids. He was unable to find live specimens but did find other things leading to various cryptids existence such as unknown teeth and fur that were unaffected by man or sickness. Although he was unable to find any cryptids his devotion and research earned him the title of ultimate Cryptozoologist.


	4. North America: Ultimate Pilot

Danganronpa Global North America:

Joanne Miller: Ultimate Pilot

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Joanne  
Last Name: Miller  
Age: 17  
Blood Type: B+  
Height: 185 cm  
Weight: 72 kg  
Waist (in): 90 cm  
Chest (in): 76 cm  
Skin Color: Beige  
Hair Color: Honey Blonde  
Hair Style: Long  
Eye Color: Blue

Biological Gender: Female

Identified Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

LOB: Rocky Mount, North Carolina, USA

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Pilot

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

Wears a black shirt underneath a brown bomber jacket, Blue jeans and black boots. Band tattoo on wrist

On Head: Ray-Ban Sunglasses  
On Neck:  
On Torso: Bomber jacket  
On Right Arm:  
On Left Arm: Wristwatch  
On Waist: Band Tattoo  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _... Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: N/A

Father: N/A

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s): N/A

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): George Miller

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Courteous, Occasionally Risk-Taking, Klutzy and Ambitious. She will accomplish her goal, or she'll die trying. Secret Romantic. Punster. She tries to act like someone out of top-gun because she likes their cool attitude and the image. She wants to be the cool girl everyone looks up to. Is a bit self-conscious and insecure because she views herself as a romantic nerdy sap and goes very far to hide this. Tries to work on her balance because she hates being a klutz. Acts like a bit of a flirt because she thinks it will help her cool girl image. A bit self-absorbed but will help out her friends. Her enemies can and will suffer though.

Seeing Murder: Screams  
Seeing Crush: Woos with puns  
When Tired: Acts Drowsy and Snappy  
When Stressed: Bites Lips

When Nervous: Grinds teeth  
When Afraid: Holds Tattoo  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Cafeteria, Library or the Gym

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Planes. Wizard of Oz, Swashbuckling adventure hero stories, Romance Movies, Fantasy novels, Puns  
Likes: Plush Animals, Painting, Trucks, Action Figures, Bad Puns

Indifferent: Classical theater, sweets, country music

Dislike: People making fun of her for being a romantic, ferrets, junk food  
Hate: People who hate her puns, people who think a woman shouldn't be a pilot, references to Joanne song

Pet Peeves: Sexists  
Fears: Spiders

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Dogfight!**

Joanne is flying a plane in a mountainous with Monokuma behind her in another plane shooting at her. Joanne tries to dodge Monokuma's attacks as well as the mountains, but he hits her rudder and wings causing her to crash. She crashes into a Mountain and is killed by the explosion.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits: Hates not knowing things, Headstrong

Talking Tics:

Unconscious Habits:

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Growing up all Joanne had was her uncle. He was a retired air force pilot and taught her all she knows about planes. Although she was raised in a militaristic home she never showed much interest in joining the military but instead was more interested in becoming a show pilot or a stunt pilot. So, she started working odd jobs to collect scrap to help build her own plane by the time she was 15 she finally had her own working plane and was barley ever on the ground afterwards. People began to joke that she was a bird in a human's body due to her love of flying and being klutzy on the ground yet graceful in the air. She ignored them stating that she was flying too high to care. She eventually began to fly in air shows both public and private and became a minor celebrity in her town. She was later recruited by Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Pilot.


	5. North America: Ultimate Hunter

Danganronpa Global North America:

Chase Smith: Ultimate Hunter

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Chase  
Last Name: Smith  
Age: 16  
Blood Type: B+  
Height: 176 cm  
Weight: 56 kg  
Waist (in): 110 cm  
Chest (in): 125 cm  
Skin Color: Tawny  
Hair Color: Black  
Hair Style: Spiky Hair  
Eye Color: Grey

Biological Gender: Male

Identified Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

LOB: Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania, USA

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Hunter

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

Wears a white shirt underneath a Camo jacket, Camo Baseball Hat, Blue Jeans, Black Belt, Camo Boots.

On Head: Camo Baseball Hat  
On Neck:  
On Torso: Quiver strapped to back  
On Right Arm:  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist: Belt, Dagger  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _... Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: Angela Smith

Father: Howard Smith

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s): N/A

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Abrasive and Distant, he is a Jerk with a heart of gold and a big mouth to boot. Painfully blunt and has trouble reading the mood. He prefers not to beat around the bush and get straight to the point, this however makes people not like him because it makes him appear rude. He however does have a bit of a sweet side and will act like a secret protector to the younger students. He would never openly do it, it clashes to much with his image.

Seeing Murder: Laughs to hide their fear  
Seeing Crush: Avoids them  
When Tired: Sleeps wherever he is  
When Stressed: Bites his nails

When Nervous: Pulls on quiver  
When Afraid: Panics  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? The library

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to and hate_

Loves: Animals, Hunting, Wilderness, Camping, Hiking  
Likes: Pet Rabbit, Bow and Arrow, Daggers, Candles, Baths

Indifferent: Wild Game, Smoked meat, Flowers, Yoga

Dislike: Trophy Hunting, Bad Smells, Make-up, Hypocrites  
Hate: Camo paint getting called Make-up, Serial Killers, Conspiracy Theories, People who kill for fun, People who waste food

Pet Peeves: People who assume he likes killing  
Fears: Being Hunted

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Trophy Hunting!**

Chase is dressed up a buck and dropped in the middle of the woods. A Monokuma dressed as a Hunter with a gun appears and starts shooting at Chase. Chase runs away but Monokuma pursues continuously shooting at him. Monokuma shoots Chase in the knees causing him to fall. Monokuma walks up to him and shoots him until he dies. Monokuma cuts Chase's head off and then brings out a mantle and puts Chase's head on it. Walking away and leaving the rest of the body for the animals.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits: Blunt, Has trouble reading the mood

Talking Tics:

Unconscious Habits:

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Growing up Chase loved hunting. Not out of a desire to slaughter animals but as a way to test both himself and the animals. Animals are a lot smarter than they are given credit and Chase uses this philosophy to better himself. By being cleverer than the cleverest animal, faster than fast animals or sneakier than sneaky animals he can easily do so to humans. When he first started hunting he started with small but fast animals, squirrels and rabbits because they are hard to kill due to their speed and because their small he wouldn't be taking more than he can eat. Chase has a lot of friends among homeless kids and gives some of the animals he hunts to them for food, so he hates people who kill for the sake of killing. He began to hunt larger and larger animals until there was a point where all the animals in his home state were no longer a challenge. It was suggested that he take up Trophy Hunting, but he refused seeing it as senseless killing. So, he sticks to hunting the animals where he lives. His Hunting prowess became legendary and had led to him getting invited to Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Hunter.


	6. North America: Ultimate Daredevil

Danganronpa Global North America:

Austin Barksdale: Ultimate Daredevil

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Austin  
Last Name: Barksdale  
Age: 17  
Blood Type: A-  
Height: 172 cm  
Weight: 80kg  
Waist (in): 110 cm  
Chest (in): 108 cm  
Skin Color: White  
Hair Color: Brown  
Hair Style: Faux-Hawk  
Eye Color: Blue-Green

Biological Gender: Male

Identified Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual  
LOB: Jackson, Tennessee, USA  
Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Daredevil

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

Wears a white shirt underneath a blue jacket, Black Gloves, Black Jeans, and Grey Motorcycle Boots

On Head:  
On Neck:  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm: Black Glove  
On Left Arm: Black Glove  
On Waist:  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _... Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: Alison Barksdale, Susie Barksdale

Father: N/A

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s): N/A

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Optimistic, Courageous, a Risk-taker, and a bit of a show off he loves to impress people with his stunts even if there is a slight chance he could mess up he's confident that it won't because it's only slight. He is extremely competitive and a bit of a braggart. He has a rivalry with Addison and loves to annoy her by calling her Addy. When they are together expect a shouting match or competition to occur. Slight crush of Addison and wants to ask her out when he finally shows her up and wins their little competition.

Seeing Murder: Rubbing their eyes in disbelief  
Seeing Crush: Goes up and asks them out  
When Tired: Goes Straight to bed  
When Stressed: Squeezes something

When Nervous: Tugs on gloves  
When Afraid: Internally screams  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Wherever the people are

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Motorcycles, Adrenaline sports, MMORPGS, Action films, Pet cat  
Likes: Race Cars, Skateboarding, Cloudy Days, Plush Animals

Indifferent: Possums, Conspiracy Theories, Rabbits

Dislike: Stupid People, Owls, Gambling, People cheering for death  
Hate: Anti LGBTers, Players, Snobs, Clean-Freaks

Pet Peeves: Naïve People  
Fears: Death

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 _ **I Triple Dog Dare You!**_

Austin is placed into an arena with a glowing electronic scoreboard, Timer and a Platform. Monokuma holds up a card saying which stunt he should do with the scoreboard showing how many he has done and the Timer long he has to complete it. Never one to turn down a challenge he goes through the stunts. This continues on with him getting more and more exhausted. The final stunt has him jumping over a tank full of sharks, riled up by the drop of blood dropped into the tank. Austin exhausted steps onto the bike and rides up the ramp when just as he reaches the end of the ramp the bike runs out of gas, causing him to fall into the shark tank where he is devoured by the sharks.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits: Impulsive

Talking Tics:

Unconscious Habits:

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

As a child Austin was always an adrenaline seeker. Giving his mothers heart attacks with the stunts he always pulled. He wondered if he could make a career out of his thrill-seeking and found out about daredevils. He looked up the stunts they did and had decided that was what he was going to do with his life. Even though he was discouraged by many people he would not be stopped. He started small jumping over a box on a skateboard, then a cat, then a kid, then jumping over a tree on a bike, then jumping over a pit on a kids motorbike. His stunts became more complex and dangerous as he grew in both age and skill. He eventually became recognized as one of the youngest known and very successful daredevil leading him to Hopes Peak as the Ultimate Daredevil.


	7. North America: Ultimate Poet

Danganronpa Global North America:

Cerise Filemonsen: Ultimate Poet

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Cerise  
Last Name: Filemonsen  
Age: 17  
Blood Type: AB+  
Height: 167 cm  
Weight: 51 kg  
Waist: 66 cm  
Chest: 88 cm  
Skin Color: White  
Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde  
Hair Style: Wavy Ponytail  
Eye Color: Hazel

Biological Gender: Female

Identified Gender: Female

Sexuality: Homosexual  
LOB: Sisimiut, Greenland  
Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Poet

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_ _  
_

Wears a white dress over Black jeans, a Black Beret, and Brown Uggs.  
On Head: Black Beret  
On Neck:  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm:  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist:  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: N/A

Father: N/A

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s): N/A

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins:

Grandfather: Hans Filemonsen

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Quiet, Calm, Introverted, and Serene. Old-fashioned way of talking. If she is not with Julie she will be alone. She talks in an old-english way which makes it difficult to understand her but she doesn't care. She's calm and quiet but that is usually because she is either thinking up new poems, daydreaming about adventures or thinking Julie. She is a bit of a wall-flower but will not hesitate to take charge when need be. Some think that she is a bit obsessed with Julie, she knows their just jealous. Hates boys as they might take Julie away. Wary around other girls for this reason as well but not to the same extent.

Seeing Murder: Looks away  
Seeing Crush: Tries to act casual  
When Tired: Lays down on anything, swinging their legs back and forth if they are sitting on something.  
When Stressed: Acts like a statue

When Nervous: Squeezes their hand  
When Afraid: Finds Julie  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? If not with Julie then in their dorm.

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Julie, Poetry, Creative Writing, Pens, Journalism  
Likes: Talking about poetry, Plays, Shakespeare, Manga, Naps

Indifferent: Horror Movies, Fashion Magazines, Cherries

Dislike: Math, Bullies, People who chew with their mouth open, Men  
Hate: Homophobes, Vain People, Greedy People, People who try to take Julie

Pet Peeves: Vain People  
Fears: Losing Julie, Being Forgotten

 **Murder** - _Okay look. In Danganronpa almost everyone to anyone can murder someone...So, what's the most likely way your OC would do it?_

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Death by the Rhyming Word!**

Cerise stands in front of Monokuma who gives her a word that she has to find a rhyme to. Every time she does so both words fall near her. She keeps finding rhymes while dodging the falling words. Eventually Monokuma gives her a word that she is unable to find a rhyme to. The Word drops down on her crushing her to death.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics: Speech is littered with poetic terms and is old-fashioned

Unconscious Habits:

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Cerise is an orphaned girl who lived with her grandfather. While she was not rich she was not poor either. All in All, she was quite average. Cerise however had a very active imagination and longed for a more exciting life. Since she could not get that in reality. She used poetry to weave elaborate fantasy worlds with diction that regular novels just couldn't grasp and ended up developing a weird speech habit as a result. She used her closet friend Julie as a sounding board bouncing ideas off of her in order to help with her poems, after all what is an adventure without her dearest friend by her side. Inspiring the protagonists and the people who dare take her from her being the villains who died horrible deaths in her poetry Her poems became very famous with some calling her the J.R.R. Tolkien of Poetry. She eventually received a letter to Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Poet which she gladly accepted seeing it as a chance to bring her poems to life. Her best friend turned Girlfriend coming along with her as the Ultimate Lucky Student was a great perk.


	8. North America: Ultimate DJ

Danganronpa Global North America:

"JD" Jayden Davis: Ultimate DJ

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: "JD" Jayden  
Last Name: Davis  
Age: 16  
Blood Type: A-  
Height: 166 cm  
Weight: 58 kg  
Waist (in): 73 cm  
Chest (in): 91 cm  
Skin Color: Tan  
Hair Color: Chesnutt Brown  
Hair Style: Shaggy  
Eye Color: Brown

Biological Gender: Male

Identified Gender: Male

Sexuality: Asexual  
LOB: Havana, Cuba, Moved to Miami, Florida, USA  
Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: DJ

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

Wears a baggy white shirt a red baseball, matching brown wristwatches on east wrist, slight baggy blue jeans, black belt and black van sneakers.

On Head: Red Baseball Hat, Sunglasses  
On Neck:  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm: Brown Wristwatch  
On Left Arm: Brown Wristwatch  
On Waist: Black Belt  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: Maria Davis

Father: N/A  
Sister(s): N/A  
Brother(s): N/A  
Aunt(s): N/A  
Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Calm, Fun, Energetic, and always tries to lighten the mood when people are upset.

Seeing Murder: Stares and rubs their eyes like they aren't sure what their seeing is real.  
Seeing Crush: Tries to be cool (fails)  
When Tired: Acts like a Zombie  
When Stressed: Talks quickly

When Nervous: Hyperventilates  
When Afraid: Panics  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Wherever the people are.

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Music, Partying, Experimenting, Ice Cream, People-Watching  
Likes: Watches, Vinyl's, Comics, Papaya, The Beach

Indifferent: Rainy Days, Video Games,

Dislike: Large Waves, Silence, Algebra, Loud-Mouths  
Hate: Bananas (Allergic), Wife Abusers, Sexists, Homophobes

Pet Peeves: Obnoxious People  
Fears: Embarrassing themselves in public

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Turn the Music Up!**

JD is dropped into a club filled with Monokumas, while wearing with headphones connected to giant speakers. The Monokuma start shouting at him to play the music louder. He refuses and the Monokumas start throwing things at him. To avoid being pelted to death he turns the music up. The Monokumas keep shouting and throwing things. JD keeps turning the music up. His ears start to bleed due to the sheer volume. The Monokumas don't stop. JD turns the music up to its highest volume. The Monokumas still don't stop. JD's heart, lungs, and brains stop due to the loud sounds and he falls down onto the mixing board. The Monokumas start dancing as the party finally started.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics: Almost always yells everything  
Unconscious Habits:

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

JD grew up with his mother in a small apartment in Havana. He and His mother had moved to Miami when his mother had gotten a new Job as assistant manager to a hotel chain. JD felt like an outcast in his new home, so he turned to music. JD is not musically gifted. He is a bit tone death and has trouble playing most instruments, but he is a good DJ. He went to a street party while his mom was busy in an attempt to make some friends. He found the DJ and asked if he could try. The DJ allowed it and JD found his talent. He continued to be a DJ growing in skill and popularity and built an image for himself as an energetic "bro" type guy. He gained more friends, but they were fair-weather friends leading him to be wary of people. He loved being a DJ as it brought him fame and recognition and he realized he could use that out get his voice out there. When he was working at a party he saw a drunken man start beating his girlfriend. He immediately called him out for it and started to get violent when the man refused. He stopped it and went back to work. His mother was very proud of him for that so he continued his DJ work both for fun but also as a platform to bring more attention to Domestic Abuse. His skills as a DJ got him invited to Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate DJ.


	9. North America: Ultimate Perfumist

Danganronpa Global North America:

Natasha Alleyne: Ultimate Perfumist

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Natasha  
Last Name: Alleyne  
Age: 17  
Blood Type: B+  
Height: 168 cm  
Weight: 53 kg  
Waist (in): 76 cm  
Chest (in): 91 cm  
Skin Color: Tan  
Hair Color: Brown – Black Ombre  
Hair Style: Long Layers with Long Bangs tied into a ponytail worn over the shoulder  
Eye Color: Amber

Biological Gender: Female

Identified Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

LOB: Oranjasted, Aruba

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Perfumist

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

Wears a silky black long-sleeved shirt a pearl scarf tied around her neck with black heals White Pants. Always Carries her Red Hand Bag  
On Head: Beauty Mark on left cheek  
On Neck: Pearl Colored Scarf  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm: Red Nails, Red Handbag  
On Left Arm: Silver Bracelet, Red Nails  
On Waist:  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: N/A

Father: N/A

Sister(s): Anne Alleyne – Younger Sister

Brother(s): Sean Alleyne – Younger Brother

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Vain, Confident, Driven, Charismatic, Diligent. Almost always with at least one person either just to talk to or to test scents. She can come of as rude and a hard ass but she doesn't care. She demands perfection in her work and won't let her work be ruined because someone was late or annoyed her causing her to mess up. She's a total perfectionist with no tolerance for bullshit. When she's not working she's still vain but she prefers to see it as knowing and letting others know of her beauty. She's still able to make many friends and allies despite her rudeness and vanity because she's charismatic enough to charm the devil. She can be your greatest friend or worst enemy.

Seeing Murder: Frozen  
Seeing Crush: Sweet-Talk, Flirts  
When Tired: Quiet, nods off  
When Stressed: Growls

When Nervous: Paces  
When Afraid: Hugs Herself  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Her room or the cafeteria.

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Perfume, Nice Clothes, Money, Siblings, Friends  
Likes: Strawberry Cheesecake, Chemistry, Blueberry Smoothies, Nail Polish

Indifferent: Accounting, Brand Promotion, Lollipops, Tourists

Dislike: Geometry, Pumpkin, Jellybeans, Snobs  
Hate: Being Poor, Liars, Suck-Ups, Wasteful People

Pet Peeves: Uppity People, People who don't appreciate what they have  
Fears: Losing Everything

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Scent of Death!**

Natasha is dropped in a room with multiple perfume bottles. Above her is a sign that says pick the Scent of _. Assuming that the last word is Escape she starts to spray the perfumes and smell them looking for a smell that could help her escape. The perfumes smell terrible and as she goes on she starts to feel tired and lose feeling in her hands and feet. She keeps spraying the perfumes until she falls to the floor unable to get up. She can tell she is dying and realized the perfumes are full of poison. As she lays dying she looks up at the sign and sees it is not pick the Scent of Escape but pick the the Scent of Death.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics:

Unconscious Habits: Prone to Finger Tapping

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Natasha was very poor growing up and seeing all the rich tourist come to her home and how well they dressed and how they were burning through money made her very jealous. She wanted money. Her family needed it, not these snobs. She and her siblings are living on the streets while all these tourists who spend money like there's no tomorrow. After many failed attempts to gain money from food stands to robbery She eventually turned to perfume making as a last resort. Hoping her hobby could make money. Her perfume became very popular and soon she was making money hand over foot. She was so glad she could help her family out and herself as well. She got called greedy, but she didn't care she finally had money for herself and her family and could continue her hobby, life was great. Later on she received a invitation to hopes peak academy due to her perfume success as the Ultimate Perfumist which she gladly accepted for the guaranteed success upon graduating.


	10. North America: Ultimate Gardener

Danganronpa Global North America:

Leilani Anderson: Ultimate Gardener

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Leilani  
Last Name: Anderson  
Age: 17  
Blood Type: A+  
Height: 165 cm  
Weight: 53 kg  
Waist (in): 81 cm  
Chest (in): 66 cm  
Skin Color: Beige  
Hair Color: Auburn  
Hair Style: Half-up Half Down  
Eye Color: Blue

Biological Gender: Female

Identified Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual  
LOB: Tucson, Arizona, USA  
Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Gardener

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

Wears a white dress long sleeve dress underneath a dark green gardening apron, blue jeans, green rubber boots, a straw hat and a flower in her hair.

On Head: Lily in her hair, Straw hat  
On Neck:  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm:  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist: Dark Green Gardening Apron, Trowel and Gardening Gloves in pocket  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: Margaret Anderson-Deceased, Joyce Anderson - Step Mother

Father: Andrew Anderson

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s): Bryan Anderson- Older Step-Brother

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Motherly, Sweet, Caring. Will always try to help people who look upset regardless of if they are or want any help. Talks and acts like a southern bell despite being from Arizona. She is very hopeful and optimistic and tries to get others to act the same. She tries to befriend everyone even though she knows this is impossible. There are rumors about her being a chlorophile or a phytophile and although she loves plants its not that extreme. Despite her kind nature she prefers to be around plants to people and would happily live in a greenhouse if possible.

Seeing Murder: Cries  
Seeing Crush: Runs away  
When Tired: Goes to lie down  
When Stressed: Hyperventilates

When Nervous: recite flower names to calm down  
When Afraid: Screams into her hat  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? In any place that has greenery.

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Cakes, Flowers, Sunny Days, Gardening, Playing with her dog  
Likes: Dogs, Ice Cream, Ice tea, Movies, Starry nights

Indifferent: Cloudy days, Rock Music, GMO's

Dislike: Rainy Days, Torn flower beds, "Cool Guys"  
Hate: Rude People, Blaring Music, Spoiled Brats

Pet Peeves: Spoiled People  
Fears: Ruining her flowers

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Stop and Smell the Corpse Flowers!**

Leilani is dropped in the middle of a garden. Nearby is a sign that says take care of me with an arrow pointing to a flower. Leilani with her soft heart for plants immediately sets out to do so. She waters and fertilizes the plant but notices it is dying. In an effort to keep the plant alive she starts feeding it other plants. The plant perks up immediately. She gets more and more flowers to help the plant but soon runs out. She sees that the plant is so close to blooming but doesn't have enough food. She remembers the lily in her hair and feeds that to the plant. The plant blooms but emits a noxious fragrance that paralyzes her. Monokuma comes over picks up Leilani's body and feed her to the plant. Leilani is dissolved in the plants Acid's as Monokuma collects the seeds to plant more of the flower.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics: Says Dear after someone's name

Unconscious Habits: Clutching Trowel

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Leilani loves plants. They are the only constants in her life. Her father was always too busy for her, but her mother was always there for her. She had encouraged her love of plants and had given her the lily she carries around in her hat. Her signature flower. When she died Leilani kept tending to the plants in remembrance of her. When her father remarried she was devastated. She thought he was replacing her mother, so she retreated even more to her plants. She eventually got to know her new stepfamily and cared about them, but she never forgave her father for not being there when she needed her. Her new brother saw her gardening as cute and her step-mother loved it and asked if she wanted to help in her flower boutique. She rejected it as she wants to garden plants not sell them. Her garden became famous for its beauty and care put into it, leading her to get an invitation to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Gardener.


	11. North America: Ultimate Bartender

Danganronpa Global North America:

"Ben" Benjamin Johnson: Ultimate Bartender

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: "Ben" Benjamin  
Last Name: Johnson  
Age: 16  
Blood Type: AB+  
Height: 182 cm  
Weight: 68 kg  
Waist (in): 114 cm  
Chest (in): 127 cm  
Skin Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black  
Hair Style: Skin/Bald Fade  
Eye Color: Hazel

Biological Gender: Male

Identified Gender: Male

Sexuality: Homosexual

LOB: New York City, New York, USA

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Bartender

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_ _  
_

Wears a White shirt underneath a Black Vest, Black Dress Pants, Black Apron and Black Dress Shoes.

On Head:  
On Neck:  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm:  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist: Black Apron, Notepad, Pen  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: N/A

Father: Unnamed - Deceased

Sister(s): Alex Johnson – Older Sister

Brother(s): Rick Johnson – Older Brother

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Calm, Cool, Collected. Has an aura that screams leader. A big brother figure who knows when to help and when to leave well enough alone. He will go up and comfort someone when he sees their upset and tries their hardest to make sure everyone is happy and okay. However they do have a limit and will be very rude and snappy when their pissed of much to the classes suprise.

Seeing Murder: Freezes  
Seeing Crush: Goes up and talks to them  
When Tired: Rude until they can go lie down  
When Stressed: Internal Screaming

When Nervous: Internal Screaming  
When Afraid: Avoids People  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? In the cafeteria, the library or hanging out in the hallway.

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Photography, Animal memes, Puzzles, Mystery Movies,  
Likes: Bad Movies, Pool, Card Games, Film Noir

Indifferent: Alcohol, Classical Music, Theater, Old Computer Games

Dislike: Clowns, Ghosts, Fishing, Cops  
Hate: Racists, Homophobes

Pet Peeves: Racists  
Fears: Alcohol Poising, Ghosts

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Drink, Drink, Drink!**

Ben is tied to a chair in the middle of a Bar. A bunch of Monokumas come over with a Keg, Tube, and Funnel. The Monokumas shove the funnel in Ben's mouth and start pouring Alcohol down his throat. When the Keg is empty they throw the empty keg at him and start over with a new keg. As this goes on Bens mouth begins to drip alcohol. He simply can't take anymore alcohol. He tries to spit the funnel out and throw up the Alcohol but the Monokumas just shove the funnel and vomit back down his throat and continue pouring in more Alcohol. After Five kegs of alcohol Ben becomes stiff as he has died from Alcohol poisoning.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics:

Unconscious Habits: Tugging on Apron

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Growing up it was just Ben and his siblings in a small rundown apartment in downtown New York City. His siblings worked day and night in order to help support him and themselves. This was only hindered by racist cops and storeowners who would try to shortchange them, take their, money, or try to arrest them on trumped up charges. Ben knew he had to help. So, he used his height to his advantage and got a fake ID to state that he was 18. He started working at a local bar to help get some cash. He quickly became very popular for his skills and presentation, earning plenty in tips to help his family. He later got invited to join Hopes Peak but was considering rejecting it. His money helps his siblings. They need him around to help send him money. His siblings convinced him to go, saying that they'll be fine and that he shouldn't pass up such an amazing opportunity. So Ben attended Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Bartender.


	12. North America: Ultimate Rancher

Danganronpa Global North America:

Wyatt Brown: Ultimate Rancher

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Wyatt  
Last Name: Brown  
Age: 17  
Blood Type: O+  
Height: 171 cm  
Weight: 65 kg  
Waist (in): 92 cm  
Chest (in): 114 cm  
Skin Color: Beige  
Hair Color: Golden Blonde  
Hair Style: Undercut  
Eye Color: Brown

Biological Gender: Male

Identified Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

LOB: Lewistown, Montana, USA

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Rancher

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_ _  
_

Wears a red plaid shirt tucked into blue jeans held together with a brown belt and gold buckle, with brown cowboy boots, topped of with a brown ten gallon hat.

On Head: Brown Ten-Gallon Hat  
On Neck:  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm:  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist: Belt, Gold Belt buckle  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: Lindsey Brown

Father: Michael Brown

Sister(s): Lucille "Lucy" Brown – Younger Sister

Brother(s): Ryan Brown – Older Brother

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Classic Western Gentleman, always willing to lend a hand although he comes off as a bit brash. Wyatt was raised to respect all woman however this led him to treat women as a fragile and refuses to hurt any women. He is looked down on for this even though he means well. Has a huge soft spot for animals and loves to take care of them. Being raised on a ranch has taught him the meaning of hard work so he won't shy away from hard labor. This also has him waking up very early and being fully awake at those times. He has a slightly poor memory but tries his best. He doesn't want to let anybody down and will always be their to help right wrongs.

Seeing Murder: Freezes  
Seeing Crush: Acts Awkwardly  
When Tired: Rude  
When Stressed: Swears

When Nervous: Sweats, wrings hat  
When Afraid: Panics  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Anywhere with greenery.

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Radios, Yo-Yo's, Horseback Riding, Animals  
Likes: Indie Rock Music, Country Music, Rugged Action Heroes

Indifferent: Vegetarians, Vegans, Herbalism

Dislike: Being called a cowboy, PETA, Judgmental people, People who chase after trends  
Hate: Being accused of being an animal abuser, preachy people, Animal haters

Pet Peeves: People who hate animals  
Fears: Snakes

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Stampede!**

Wyatt is dropped in the middle of a Pen and is surrounded by Angry Bulls. Monokuma comes over and starts banging some pots and pans together. The bulls are startled and start charging. Wyatt ducks and dodges to avoid the bulls but fails and is trampled. Wyatt survives and tries to climb over the pen to get out but is gored by the bulls.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics: Refers to Woman as Miss (Insert Name)

Unconscious Habits:

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Growing Up Wyatt was taught his family trade. Ranching has been a part of their family as long as their family has existed, and Wyatt had no intention of stopping this tradition. He loved animals and even though he knew they would eventually be sent to slaughter he tried to give them the best life he could. One day PETA came to boycott his family Ranch, claiming they were animal killers and monsters for sending off animals to become food. His explained that some people eat meat and that while some ranches treat their animals deplorably their ranch raises their animals in a happy healthy environment. Some PETA members didn't like that and began to throw things at him. Wanting to defend his dad Wyatt fought back injuring some people. They eventually left but Wyatt's father explained to that while he was happy he deafened him he shouldn't fight in anger or vengeance but for a good cause. Wyatt took these lesson to heart and strived to become a gentleman along with being a good rancher. His way with animals quickly became well known and he was even asked to help out on other ranches with more Ornery animals as they all seemed to calm down in his prescience. His skills led him to being invited to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Rancher.


	13. North America: Ultimate Free-Runner

Danganronpa Global North America:

Adio Gayle: Ultimate Free-Runner

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Adio  
Last Name: Gayle  
Age: 16  
Blood Type: O+  
Height: 173 kg  
Weight: 51 kg  
Waist: 60 cm  
Chest: 76 cm  
Skin Color: Black  
Hair Color: Black  
Hair Style: Crewcut  
Eye Color: Brown

Biological Gender: Male

Identified Gender: Male

Sexuality: Homosexual

LOB: Kingston, Jamaica

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Free-Runner

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

Wears a Green Tank Top, Black Running shorts, and Black Nike Sneakers. _  
_  
On Head: Earbuds  
On Neck:  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm: Watch  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist: Ipod in pocket  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: N/A

Father: N/A

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s): N/A

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: Alvita Gayle- Older Cousin

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Personality:

Basic/Normal/Standard: Calm, Collected, and Insightful. Hates being still so he is off running somewhere. He is a bit quiet so he tends to fade into the background. He's almost always listening to music so he has trouble hearing people and tends to walk away from boring conversations so people tend to think he's rude but he is actually pretty kind and is willing to listen to other's problems, even if they can't really do anything to help.

Seeing Murder: Runs away  
Seeing Crush: Goes up and Asks them out  
When Tired: Gets coffee and keeps going  
When Stressed: Runs

When Nervous: Listens to Music  
When Afraid: Talk to someone to help calm down  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Running around or Practicing Parkour and if not in the cafeteria, their dorm, or the gym

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Music, Parkour, Alvita, Shrimp, Bananas  
Likes: Smoothies, Running, Music, Stand-Up Comedy

Indifferent: Protein Shakes, Energy Drinks.

Dislike: Being Pitied, Getting Lost, Falling, Getting Injured  
Hate: People Assuming he has ADD or ADHD, IPod Dying, Losing Earbuds

Pet Peeves: Being Pitied  
Fears: Disappointing Alvita

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Run For Your Life!**

Adio is dropped in the middle of a city with a beeping band attached to his ankle. Monokuma has another one attached to his wrist. If Monokuma gets out of the course before Adio does then Adio is blown to bits. Monokuma starts running. Adio starts running after him using his free running skills to find short cuts. Monokuma damages the course as he goes. Adio has to dodge the debris and does to an extent until a falling piece of word pierces his leg calling him to fall from the building he was running on. Adio refusing to give up crawls towards the edge of the city. Just as he about to reach the end Monokuma steps one foot out of the city blowing Adio to bits.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits: Walking away from conversations their bored of

Talking Tics:

Unconscious Habits:

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Growing Up all Adio had was his sister. He never knew what happened to his parents and his sister isn't keen on talking. He looks up to his sister who is a very successful businesswoman. He wants to be a success but has no patient for business. He began to run instead, feeling he could make a career as an athlete. One day he saw a man running around, jumping on buildings and doing a bunch of crazy stunts. He asked what the man was doing and found out it was free-running. He asked the man if he could teach him and he took like a fish to water. He became very successful as a free-runner and intends to become a professional. His sister noticed his skills and told him that she was very proud of him. He was ecstatic he made his sister proud. He continued to hone his skills not just for himself but for his sister as well. His skills led him to be invited to Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Free-Runner.


	14. North America: Ultimate Race-Car Driver

Danganronpa Global North America:

Addison Taylor: Ultimate Race-Car Driver

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Addison  
Last Name: Taylor  
Age: 17  
Blood Type: AB-  
Height: 162 cm  
Weight: 47 kg  
Waist (in): 86 cm  
Chest (in): 88 cm  
Skin Color: Fawn  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Hair Style: Pixie Cut  
Eye Color: Green

Biological Gender: Female

Identified Gender: Female

Sexuality: Asexual

LOB: Indianapolis, Indiana, USA

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Race-Car Driver

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

Wears a Black ACDC T-shirt overtop dark blue jeans with Emerald ear rings, and black converse.

On Head: Emerald Ear Rings  
On Neck:  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm: Scar from a crash  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist:  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: N/A

Father: Dwight Taylor, Roman Taylor

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s): N/A

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Headstrong, Daring and Courageous she can and will do anything, even if it's not all that well thought out. Extremely competitive and has a desire to be the best. Has a rivalry with Austin that almost always escalates into a shouting match or a compeititon.

Seeing Murder: Hyperventilates  
Seeing Crush: Goes up to them and asks them out  
When Tired: Nods of  
When Stressed: Grinds teeth

When Nervous: Tugs on her earrings  
When Afraid: Avoids people  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Her dorm or the cafeteria

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Pet Dog, Racing, Cop Shows, Fighter Jets, Coffee  
Likes: Birdwatching, Crystal balls, Fortune Telling, Goats

Indifferent: Alternative Music, Zombie Films, Modern Art

Dislike: Jazz Music, Tea, Classical Music, Elephants  
Hate: People who treat her like she's stupid, People pitying her for her scars

Pet Peeves: Sexist People  
Fears: Crashing

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Final Lap**

Addison is placed into a Remote-Controlled Race Car on a race track that is controlled by Monokuma. Monokuma uses his controller to cause Addison to as fast as the car can go in circles. With each lap done the car slowly heats up burning Addison alive before Addison can die by Heat Stroke and Burning Monokuma crashes the Race-Car into a wall. Monokuma watches the burning wreckage of the car with glee.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics: Sentences almost always start with Well

Unconscious Habits:

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Growing up in Indianapolis Addison was always a huge fan of the Indy 500. She was determined that when she was old enough she would join the Indy 500. She had joined a kid race camps and worked on building box cars. Not exactly a race car but was close enough for her. She did encounter some Naysayers saying a girl can't compete in such a prestigious race, but she was determined to prove them wrong. When she finally got the chance to race in an actual race car she took it and did great. She earned 4th place in her third race, 2nd in her second, and 1st in her third race. From that point on she never dropped past second place. She quickly gained sponsors' for her skills in racing and received an invitation to Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Race-Car Driver.


	15. North America: Ultimate Wind-Surfer

Danganronpa Global North America:

Camila Díaz: Ultimate Wind-Surfer

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Camila  
Last Name: Díaz  
Age: 16  
Blood Type: B+  
Height: 158 cm  
Weight: 45 kg  
Waist: 60 kg  
Chest: 76 cm  
Skin Color: Tawny  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Hair Style: Ponytail  
Eye Color: Green

Biological Gender: Female

Identified Gender: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

LOB: San Juan, Puerto Rico

Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Wind-Surfer

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

Wears a Navy Blue Swim Shirt, Black Cargo Shorts, Blue hair tie in her hair, and Flip-Flops. _  
_  
On Head:  
On Neck: Shark tooth Necklace  
On Torso: Sun Tattoo on Lower Right Stomach  
On Right Arm:  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist:  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother: Josefina Díaz

Father: Diego Díaz

Sister(s): N/A

Brother(s): N/A

Aunt(s): N/A

Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Basic/Normal/Standard: Carefree, Laidback, Seemingly Lazy but actually very athletic. Friendly person who is almost always with at least one person. Camila's philosophy is play it cool until you can't. She likes to enjoy life and relax although this gives off the impression that she is lazy and stupid she is actually very athletic. It's speculated that she has low blood sugar and that causes her nonchalant attitude but it's not proven. Extremely Loyal and will defend her friends and those who have earned their loyalty to the end.

Seeing Murder: Panics  
Seeing Crush: Goes up then back out  
When Tired: Moves around Sluggishly  
When Stressed: Snaps at people

When Nervous: Grips Necklace  
When Afraid: Hugs the nearest person  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Their dorm, the library, or the gym

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to and hate_

Loves: The Ocean, Waterfalls, Spicy Foods, Swimming, Exploring  
Likes: Merpeople, Clownfish, Octopi, Maps, Waves, relaxing

Indifferent: Tourists, Sweet Foods, Reading, Tea

Dislike: Braggarts, Sour Foods, Science, Pop-Stars  
Hate: Anti LGBTers, Volcanoes, Cuttlefish

Pet Peeves: People who are to quick to judge  
Fears: Poisonous animals, Wiping out,

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Lost at Sea!**

Camila is put into the ocean on her Board when a powerful breeze kick in. She can't control her board as is flung across the ocean. Eventually she crashes against a rock and falls onto the water. Monokuma comes up from beneath her and pulls her down into the ocean. She tries to swim up fearing that he is going to drown her instead he flings her right into the direction of a Blue-Ringed Octopus. She starts flailing as the poison though fast-acting is very painful. She dies a minute later due to poisoning.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics: Calls everyone she meets Broki

Unconscious Habits:

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Growing up Camila loved the water. Her parents joked that she was a fish in a human body. She spent a lot of time at the beach and eventually developed an interest in water sports. She tried surfing and failed. Then boogie boarding, which also failed. Competitive swimming would only be a hobby for her and then she tried Wind-Surfing. While not being a prodigy at it and falling on the board a couple of times she loved it and eventually got the hang of it. She spent days on her board only leaving the water to eat and relieve herself. She entered competition after competition besting the competition with a few close matches but came out on top. She had discovered her passion and Hopes Peak had discovered her talent. She was sent an invitation to join Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Wind Surfer.


	16. North America: Ultimate Lucky Student

Danganronpa Global North America:

Julie Samøssen: Ultimate Lucky Student

 **Basic** - _... The basics_

First Name: Julie  
Last Name: Samøssen  
Age: 16  
Blood Type:  
Height: 162 cm  
Weight: 49 kg  
Waist (in): 60 cm  
Chest (in): 86 cm  
Skin Color: White  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
Hair Style: Pigtails  
Eye Color: Brown

Biological Gender: Female

Identified Gender: Female

Sexuality: Homosexual  
LOB: Sisimiut, Greenland  
Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate: Lucky Student

-  
 **Physical Description** — _Attire and Misc. (clothing, jewelry, tattoos, etc)_

She wears a black turtleneck, a pair of grey jeans, has green glasses and has her pigtails tied with green ribbons.

On Head: Green Glasses  
On Neck:  
On Torso:  
On Right Arm:  
On Left Arm:  
On Waist:  
On Right Leg:  
On Left Leg:  
On Right Foot:  
On Left Foot:

 **Family** - _...Family: Both blood and spiritual. Dead? Alive? Who Knows? Orphaned? Tell it._

Mother:

Father: N/A  
Sister(s): N/A  
Brother(s): Eric Samøssen- Older Brother  
Aunt(s): N/A  
Uncle(s): N/A

Misc.:

Cousins: N/A

 **Personality and Actions** - _how they show/what they do themselves when..._

Personality:

Basic/Normal/Standard: Quiet, Timid, Shy. A complete wallflower who's almost always seen with Cerise.

Seeing Murder: Screams and covers her eyes  
Seeing Crush: Stammers and blushes  
When Tired: Sleeps wherever she is.  
When Stressed: Squeezes a stress ball

When Nervous: Talks to Cerise  
When Afraid: Finds and Hugs Cerise  
Where can a person find them hanging out usually? Anywhere Cerise is or her dorm.

 **Preferences** - _what they like, dislike, love, Indifferent to, and hate_

Loves: Cerise, Bunnies, Blueberries, Horror Novels, Fantasy Movies  
Likes: Baking, Sewing, Daggers, Napping, Seashells

Indifferent: Boys, Flirting, Snowy weather,

Dislike: Pears, Sharks, Presumptuous people,  
Hate: Hypocrites, People who try to take Cerise, Bossy people, People who assume she's fragile,

Pet Peeves: Hypocrites  
Fears: Dying, Losing Cerise

Execution

- _We all know the Dangan Ronpa Universe, so here's where you gotta think about how Monokuma would off your OC_

 **Lucky Number!**

Julie is lead into a room with a giant roulette wheel nailed down to the middle of the floor. Monokuma appears and tells her to pick a number. If the wheel lands on the number, she picked she'll live. She picks 7 and is then pushed into the wheel to act as the ball. Monokuma then spins the wheel. It looks like she's about to land on her number. Monokuma is annoyed keeps spinning the wheel over and over faster and faster as she is thrown around the roulette wheel. Her body can't take the speeds and the impacts from being thrown around and gives out. Monokuma stops the spinning wheel with her landing on unlucky number 13.

-  
 **Quirks** - _Welp, just as it says, Quirks_

Bad Habits:

Talking Tics: Stutters  
Unconscious Habits: Pulls on Ribbons

 **Background** - _-Give at least five to ten sentences to describe their upbringing (also, don't forget How'd they find out their Super Duper High School Level/Ultimate)_

Julie was a lonely child who lived with her older brother who made it very clear that he only saw her as a burden. She was miserable and ready to give up and then she met Cerise. Cerise appeared to her as an angel sent from heaven to give her a purpose and salvation. Julie was always the happiest with Cerise and never wanted to leave her. She ended up developing violent tendencies against anyone who she believed would take Cerise away from her. She followed and helped Cerise and eventually entered a relationship with her. Some people claimed its obsessive, but she doesn't care. She later found out that Cerise was going to Hopes Peak Academy and cried. She would be alone, but luck had struck, and she had won the raffle. She would also be attending Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student.


End file.
